The present invention relates to a fishing reel.
Usually, a fishing reel employs a power transmission mechanism by meshing gears each other at a transmitting part of rotation driving force from a handle rotatably supported by a reel main body. In such meshing of the mutual gears, that is, in a power transmission mechanism via a row of gears, (1) in a case of performing the power transmission by meshing the mutual gears, if without having parallelism, a partial abrasion is caused, (2) if not exactly adjusting the gear meshing (adjusting backlash), inconveniences occur as generating vibration (rattling) or bad rotation (dull rotation), (3) in a case of using plural gears in combination, backlash amounts among the respective gears are accumulated, and finally rattling becomes larger between an input member (a handle) and an output member (a rotor of the spinning reel, or the rotor such as spools of reels of both axes), and (4) if working the reel for a long period, bad rotation is generated by increasing the amount of the backlash owing to abrasion in the gears, or influences of abrasion powder dusts. These inconveniences exist, and thus, there remains a room for improvement in the existing fishing reel.
As a technique for checking the backlash as mentioned above, such a structure is known, where the gear of the reel main body is laminated with a backlash removing gear which is concurrently biased by a spring in a circumferential direction, and is in mesh with another interlocking gear to remove the backlash (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-333671). Depending on this structure, since the gear part of the interlocking gear is elastically held between the gear of the reel main body and the backlash removing gear, the backlash as rattling caused by meshing the gears is absorbed, and as a result, there are brought about very excellent effects enabling to prevent occurrence of rattling or abnormal sound generated when an oscillating mechanism turns over.
In the above reel, the backlash removing gears are constituted by two sheets of laminated gears and one of them is biased in the circumferential direction by a spring, and therefore the number of parts becomes large and increases costs. Further, when setting up the backlash removing gears, the two sheets of gears are combined against a spring force so that the setting-up is troublesome, and there are problems of bad workability, for example, a spring member jumps out from a stationary part during setting up.